


red

by iiiihaveamigraine



Series: rainbow nationality [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Depressed Tyler Joseph, F/M, M/M, Sad Tyler Joseph, Suicidal Tyler Joseph, Teen Tyler Joseph, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiiihaveamigraine/pseuds/iiiihaveamigraine
Summary: Tyler sees the colours, Josh doesn't. That's okay, Tyler doesn't mind, not one bit.It's unrequited love at it's finest if you ask Tyler.





	red

Tyler’s world was dark and grey before Josh had entered. He had gotten used to it though, hearing others boast about ‘how pretty the _green_ grass was today’, was just normal then, because, for Tyler, it was just another meaningless light shade of grey, similar to everything else in his bland world. 

But, again, he had gotten used to it, it became also comforting, knowing he was still shrouded in the safety blanket that was the soft colours of grey. He felt protected. Because, why bother wasting your time trying to find _the one_ just to see the blue of the ocean, or the yellow of the sun when you could be comfortable with the grey? 

 

His mother used to think that the idea of an ideal life he’d forged up from the pits of his mind was crazy, to say the least, and Tyler could no longer count the number of therapists he’d been assigned to on two hands. 

The therapists just didn’t understand though, because Tyler wasn’t crazy, he _swore_ he wasn’t, he just had a different view from everyone else, (Tyler reassured himself constantly that he was unique, nothing more, nothing less).

 

And then he bumped into Josh. It was nothing cliché, they didn’t bump into each other and all of Tyler’s books ended up across the floor with Josh apologizing profusely and then they each look into the other’s eyes and bam - they’re in love. No, Tyler was running into the school building after sleeping through his alarm when he runs into a solid chest and his worlds suddenly full of colour.

 

Tyler had glanced up just to be greeted with a sneer, from the one and only Joshua Dun, of course, he knew of him, everyone did - he was the ever-popular junior with a cheerleading, brown-haired beauty of a girlfriend; Debby Ryan. The two were a power couple, vowing to leave school and live a happy life together. But now Tyler had screwed it all over, because _he saw colour._

 

Josh’s eyes were a deep hazel colour, with soft undertones of light brown and specks of something golden. They were beautiful, to say the least, but they were also laced with the same disgust as his next words were, “Watch were you’re going, pipsqueak,” The older boy huffed, quite aggressively shoulder barging Tyler as he shoved past and away, leaving the younger frozen in his spot, jaw going slack as his mind finally comprehended what had just happened, because now he’s certain, while Josh was his soulmate, he wasn’t Josh’s. 

 

The first thing Tyler does after recovering from his moment of shock, rang his mother, who picked up immediately with a slightly, understandably, harsh question, “Tyler Joseph, aren’t you supposed to be in school? Do not tell me you are skipping.” 

His mother wasn’t horrible, she just wanted what was best for him.

 

Tyler’s throat felt as if it was constricting and constricting as he tried to choke out the heavy words, “The grass is such a lovely green, mom.” 

 

His mom had promptly hung up on him and then proceeded to speed to the school as fast as she humanly could, most likely breaking a few road laws on her way there, and engulfed her son in a hug as soon as they were together, resting her face in the crook of his neck. 

 

Tyler’s mom pulls back all too soon, if you ask him, her hands flying up towards his cheeks as she stares at him, her look questioning. She pauses for a few moments before speaking, “What colour is my hair, sweetie?” 

 

For him now, an easy question; his mother’s hair was a beautiful shade of blonde, with just a few stray, crisp brown hairs sprouting from her roots. It was thick and well-brushed, with just a hint of recurring waves. “Blonde, ma’,” Tyler answered plainly, a thin smile spreading across his face at his mother’s gobsmacked expression.

She pulled him into another hug, pecking his cheeks gently and then urging for him to follow her out towards their old car, the pain job was scratched and the windows had tiny cracks, but it got them to and from places, and so, in turn, they stuck with it. 

 

The two stopped for some Mc Flurry’s at their local McDonalds and Tyler was able to finally revel in the warm colours around him, everything was still so new but god was it beautiful.

They sat on a park bench together, an Mc Flurry in hand and his mother’s expression had turned serious, “Why aren’t you with your soulmate, Ty, love?” Her voice was curious, sad, and calm all at once. 

 

Tyler paused. His breath quickened and he subconsciously wiped the palms of his hands on his tightening jeans, how could he possibly explain to his ma that while Josh was _his_ soulmate, he wasn’t Josh’s. 

“It’s complicated,” He smiled wryly, refusing to meet his mother’s strong gaze. It wasn’t a lie, to say the least, just a different, vaguer, way of spilling the truth. 

 

Tyler sees Joshua Dun at school. Every. Single. Day. The older boy never gives him a second glance, nobody does really, other than his clingy girlfriend Debby – she keeps on catching Tyler giving Josh longing glances and it’s only a matter of time before she either tells him, or decides to corner him and tell him to ‘back off’. (He wouldn’t be surprised if she chose to do both).

 

Josh’s graduation is nearing and Tyler finds himself spiralling further into the pits of his mind, he tries and tries but he can’t escape. The voices ( _Blurryface_ ) drag him down and down and _down,_ and it’s all too much. 

Tyler downs a bottle of Jack Daniels and a bottle of pills before he leaves his house to find Josh, his vision is swirling and the bright colours are morphing together into a vibrant mess. His movements are messy and he’s just glad Josh lives close by – with the way he’s stumbling he doesn’t think he’d be able to go much further than that. 

 

It’s getting harder to breathe and the sweet relief that washes over Tyler when Josh _finally_ opens the door is a godsend. He collapses forwards and the older boy catches him as in on instinct, using his strength to steady the two. 

 

“Woah, are you alright man?” Josh’s voice is like a breath of fresh air and Tyler can _breathe_ again. 

Tyler pauses, catching his breath before responding. “I see colours when I’m around you and your hair is a beautiful blue.” He reaches up with a shaking hand to pat at his hair. It’s silky soft and Tyler wants to be able to run his fingers through it forever and ever. 

 

“Ty..” He hears Josh start slowly, unsurely, but it doesn’t matter now, because the pills are kicking in and he can feel himself slipping away, further and further from reality. His eyelids are drooping over glazed over eyes and his body is shaking with silent sobs. 

 

There are dark spots obscuring his vision, but Tyler, Tyler _swears_ he hears, “Your eyes are the deepest of browns,” before he leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> reposted, my apologies


End file.
